Blinding
by xXxShiningDarknessxXx
Summary: Cartman breaths something in that causes him to feel things and think strange thoughts about Kyle. That would be all fine and dandy if he wasn't loosing his mind because of it. Kyman. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

South Park Fanfiction:

Pairings: Kyman & Stendy. Hints of Bebe/Kenny.

**Warnings**: Everyone's ages are what they are in the show. OOC!Cartman in later chapters for obvious reasons. Most likely, bad characterization of all characters, this is my first South Park story and I can only hope I have them right. Manipulative!Cartman in later chapters. Also, Crazy!Cartman, Scary!Cartman and Obsessive!Cartman. Even Bipolar!Cartman, if we are lucky. If you're still here, then enjoy!

Summery: Cartman breaths something in that causes him to feel things and think strange thoughts about Kyle. That would be all fine and dandy if he hadn't lost his mind because of it. Kyman.

**AN:** So, hello. This story I've been working on for a while now and I finally decided to post it. I'll be writing as I'm posting, but I'm already at chapter seven, so expect quick updates. This story is a Kyman story, but relies heavily on Cartman's thoughts and feelings for a good junk of the story, so don't expect high voltage of Kyman. It's going to be a slow process, but don't worry, Kyman will happen. Also, my story also relies a lot on the friendship between all the characters and their struggle to save Cartman later on in the story. This chapter is pretty short, but there will be longer one's in the future. It starts in Cartman's POV, but will have other POV's farther into the story.

That's all. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Blinding

Prologue: In Which Shit Happens And There Is Some Confusion.

God, this was lame.

Cartman huffed and tried to tune out the annoying, whiny voice that was winding it's way into his eardrums. The voice was the kind that he hated, not that he liked many voices to begin with, but if he did, he would put this voice on his list of voices he hated. It was squeaky, whiny, bitchy and full of so much emotion he could puke. Cartman wanted to run away from this voice, but he couldn't, because then he would be called a pussy and he defiantly didn't want that.

This horrible voice belonged to Wendy Testaburger, the one person Cartman sometimes hated more then he hated Kyle. She was just as annoying as Butters and could be just as furious as Kyle and, because she was dating Stan, she was a damn hippie as well.

Cartman frowned and looked towards the girl now. He was pretty sure she was being all three now: Annoying, furious and a hippie.

'_But,_' Cartman thinks, '_wasn't she always that way_.'

Well, Cartman didn't really care. All he cared about was his lunch downstairs that was being uneaten as Wendy spoke everyone's ears off. This was just getting ridiculous. Cartman didn't even know how this started, yet alone how they got on the roof of the school. The only thing he does know is that he's loosing his patience and wants free of this mess before he starves or gets a headache.

He tunes in long enough to hear the end of Wendy's speech.

"...if you're not going to try more in this relationship, Stan. I don't think we should date any longer." Wendy finished, tears brimming in her eyes.

Cartman seriously begins to wonder why he hasn't killed himself yet. Then he remembers he tried that once and it didn't work out so well. Damn vehicles these days.

Stan seems worried, but exasperated. It's a weird combination on Stan's facial features that leads Cartman to hide some laughter behind his hand. He wonders if he's only here because of the entertainment. He knows he would never be here for any moral support, that's just not him.

"Wendy, please, we can work this out. Just come back down to the cafeteria and we'll talk." Stan's voice is calm despite Wendy's crazed look. Cartman finds himself feeling impressed and he scowls at himself for feeling such a thing over a gay hippie like Stan.

Speaking of gay, Kyle is standing on Stan's right and glancing between Wendy and Stan, brows furred in worry. Cartman knows he cares little for Wendy at the moment and more for his super best friend's well being. It sickens Cartman how impossibly gay those two could be.

Wendy speaks again, glaring at Stan.

"No! If we're going to talk about this, we're talking about this now. Even if all your friends are watching." She adds the last part as if she was just remembering that Stan wasn't the only one to follow her up here. She glances between Kyle, Kenny on Stan's left and finally Cartman, who was slightly behind his friends and to the right, beside Kyle.

Kyle turns his head to look at Stan.

"We could leave Stan, if you want us too." But Stan doesn't seem to hear Kyle and instead ignores him in favour of talking Wendy out of doing anything rash, though she doesn't look ready to jump, so Cartman has no clue what Stan's worrying about.

Kenny, who has been silent throughout the exchange, begins to question Stan as well, but Stan's talking again before Kenny can get one word out through his parka.

"Wendy, come on, at least tell me why you're up here. I asked Bebe what you were doing, but she didn't answer. I was forced to follow you." Stan's voice gets more exasperated as he remembers his struggle to get Bebe to talk. He had somehow manged to get her to admit where Wendy had been going, though and that was how he had found Wendy now, on the roof of their elementary school, annoyed and pissed off at Stan.

Again, Kenny opened his mouth to talk, but Cartman knew he'd never get between the two. Wendy and Stan were in their own little world and no one could get them out now. Cartman wouldn't have tried either way.

"That's because I didn't tell her, Stan." Wendy snorted, haughtily.

Stan looks surprised with that knowledge and Cartman can't help but wonder why. Just because Wendy and Bebe were best friends didn't mean they told each other everything. Did he think all friendships were like his and Kyle's? If he did he was more of a hippie then Cartman first thought.

"Why? What was so important you couldn't tell Bebe?" Stan asks. Again, he seems more confused over this then anything else that had happened in the last hour. Cartman begins to think he's the last sane person he knows and isn't very saddened by that fact.

Cartman raises an eyebrow when Wendy visibly bristles. Maybe Stan was actually on to something? Cartman figures everyone gets one.

Wendy begins to fidget and Kyle exchanges a look with Kenny, both are confused. Cartman is as well, but hides it a little better. This could be because no ones looking his way, though and not his excellent manipulative skills. However, he likes to think otherwise and instead feels prideful over his small victory over his friends. Because of this, he almost misses Wendy's response, but catches it at the last second.

"Well, I..." She looks away from Stan and fidgets some more. Cartman wishes she would talk faster, his food is still waiting for him and he still very much wants to eat it, but luckily for him, she begins again.

She takes a deep breath and puts her right hand in her pocket and Cartman's surprised to see a tiny bottle with pick liquid in her hand when she pulls it out. She clutches it to her chest as she speaks.

"I didn't tell her what I was doing because she wouldn't have liked it if I did." She finally bites out, a little bitterly. Cartman notices her left hand, the one not holding the bottle, but instead at her side, is shaking slightly and he watches her clench it to stop the shaking. It wavers as she tries to calm down. Cartman looks at his friends, but they seem to be looking at her face and not the tension in her left fist. Cartman hopes they will soon because he already knows what it feels like to be punched by Wendy and doesn't want to experience it again if he doesn't have to.

It stays quiet as Stan waits for Wendy to continue. She doesn't and he's forced to ask again.

"Then, what were you doing?" He asks. He looks ready to do that 'Stan thing', the one where he holds his nose and rubs it in stress. Nonetheless, he holds himself back and instead waits patently for Wendy's answer. Cartman would admire him for his strength if he wasn't still upset with already feeling impressed with the damn hippie. He refuses to feel two positive emotions for Stan that could hurt his pride if anyone found out. So, rather than feel anything, he watched Wendy for her response, just like his friends were doing.

"Nothing, really." She starts, her voice more soft and calm now that she wasn't ranting and was now talking like a understanding, normal human being, "I was feeling upset over are relationship and Red and Heidi pointed me in the right direction for help, that's all."

Cartman found his eyes narrowing. He could tell she didn't really think it was 'Nothing, really' or 'that's all'. In fact, Cartman could tell she cared a lot about what they were talking about simply because of the bottle clutched in her right hand and not because her voice wavered slightly or because she wasn't looking Stan fully in the eyes, only glancing that way every few seconds.

"And the right direction was the roof." Stan said, dryly. Kenny snorted at that, though it was muffled through his parka, like everything else that every came out of his mouth. Kyle shot Stan a look, though he too looked doubtful of Wendy's sanity, or any of the girls really.

Wendy glared at them and her hand clenched tighter against the bottle in her right hand. She looked pissed again and ready to explode. Cartman tried not to look fazed by this.

"_Yes_," She emphasized, cheeks turning red in her anger. Cartman bit the inside of his cheek and forced himself not to take a step back. It would only be weakness in anyone's eyes.

"I met someone up here," She continued before anyone could interrupt her, "And they gave me this." She thrust the bottle out more for them to see. Cartman could see a red heart on the outside of the bottle, but couldn't make out the writing from where he was standing. Most of Wendy's hand was covering it anyway.

Stan took a closer look at the bottle as well and raised his eyebrows.

"What does it do?" He asked, curios.

Wendy pauses and Cartman knows before she says anything that she doesn't know herself.

"I'm not sure. The women only said it would help when I asked her. She left before I could say anything else." Kyle's furring his brows together again and Cartman can just feel the distrust coming off of him in waves. He's trying to figure out something as well and the young jew boy bites his lip in thought.

"Do you know this person?" Kyle questions, out of the blue. Or not so much. Cartman knew Kyle would say something sooner or later and his thinking previous had made it obvious.

Wendy shook her head.

"Red told me she's her great aunt though, so she's trustworthy." The 9-year-old girl is quick to point this out. Cartman knows Wendy isn't an idiot and she knows Kyle is implying she did something stupid. Wendy believes otherwise.

"Still..." Kyle trails off, frowning at his feet.

"Look," She snaps, right hand with the bottle now clutched at her side along with her other hand in a fist on her other side. She looks angry as hell.

"Don't imply I'm in the wrong here. This is Stan's fault. He never listens when I talk to him and spends too much time with you guys to even remember that I exist. I needed help and I got it. That's all. Now I'm going to make you drink this Stan and everything will be fine." She glares more heavily at Stan and has that look in her eyes that speak of danger. She's out to get what she wants and isn't afraid to hurt anyone. Cartman frowns in discomfort as he takes a few steps back. Maybe he could sneak back down the stairs with everyone too distracted to see him being a coward. He hate to ruin his reputation again.

"Wendy." Stan's eyes widen as he comes to the same conclusion as Cartman has. They were all screwed.

"Calm down." Kyle advised, eyes just as wide as Stan's.

Kenny makes a sound that kinda sounds like a wounded dog. Maybe it was suppose to be a whimper?

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Wendy screams, to far gone. She stomps her right foot in frustration over Kyle's words.

"Look, Wendy. Just stop. You're acting crazy." Stan tries to reason. Cartman doesn't see the hope in trying.

Wendy lets out a growl and without warning, she throws the bottle she'd been clutching in her right hand so religiously. She's aiming at Stan, but Kyle's too quick and he pushes him out of the way, both crashing to the hard concrete ground. Kenny for once, moves just as quick, diving down and rolling out of the way. Cartman isn't as lucky.

For someone who hadn't said anything at all and had instead been observing the conversation, Cartman surprisingly isn't as fast as his friends. His weight slows him down and before he knows what's happening, the bottle has already crashed against the concrete of the roof of the school, inches from Cartman's own feet. He relaxes somewhat, but jumps and gasps in shock when the liquid now pouring out of the broken bottle at his feet suddenly becomes light pick smoke. The smoke rises up quickly and encases Cartman in it.

"Cartman, watch out!" Is shouted a little two late as he begins coughing, involuntarily breathing in the smoke. He hacks and wheezes, falling to his knees. He can't see anything through the pick smoke and tears in his eyes from coughing up a lung. He's practically blind.

"Cartman! Oh God, the teachers are going to kill us." Someone moans. Cartman doesn't know who because of the pink that surrounds him.

"The teachers! What about Cartman's mom?" Again, Cartman has no clue who's talking. His breathing's getting worst and he thinks he'll faint. Instead, he chokes on his own puke.

'_Great._' He thinks sarcastically, '_Now I'll never eat that lunch._'

That's the last thought he has. He begins to fall forward, spitting out the puke he had been choking on in his mouth. He can vaguely tell that the pink smoke is starting to move away and can see the boots of his friends and Wendy coming towards him through his blurry eyes. He falls into unconsciousness before he can figure out anymore.

* * *

**AN:** So, how was it? Tell me in a review if you liked it or not and what you think I need to improve on. Did the characters seem believable? How about their reaction to the situation? Was Cartman's POV written well? I'd love to hear your thoughts. I'll probably update pretty soon if I get some reviews. They'll motivate me more.

Thanks for reading. Bye!

-xXxShiningDarknessxXx-


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** Okay, here's the next chapter. I'll tell you the truth, I'm not really sure about this chapter. It's defiantly not my favourite, that's coming up in a couple more chapters, but, oh well. Thank you all for the reviews, the favourites and the followers. It's nice to know some people like this. This chapter is pretty short as well, but sightly longer then the first, so it's an improvement, I guess. Ironically, the longest chapter is the one I like the most. Go figure.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Blinding

Chapter 1: In Which Cartman Wakes Up, But Is Somehow Fine. Or is he?

"Eric, sweetie, wake up." A voice calls. A motherly voice that's sweet and kind. Cartman finds himself smiling at the voice. He considers actually making that list of voices he hates and voices he loves. This voice would be on the ones he loves.

"Poopsykins," The voice continues, just as sweet and caring as before, "The doctor wants you to wake up, sweetie." A hand is on his shoulder, shaking him gently. Cartman groans, but forces his eyes open, reluctantly.

The first thing his blurry eyes see is the ceiling. He blinks at it for a while, waiting for his eyes to adjust. When they do, he turns his head to the left and sees his mother sitting in a chair beside him, smiling gently at him.

"Hello, Hun. Mommy was so worried, sweetie. Don't scare mommy like that again." She scolded lightly, running the hand that was on his shoulder now in his soft, short cut hair.

Cartman wants to yell at his mother for babying him, but knows he couldn't if he tried. Not only is he too tired to, but he kinda likes being babied and doesn't want his mother to stop anytime soon.

He clears his dry throat and croaks out, "W-what happened?"

His mother frowns at him and reaches behind her. She turns back around and hands him a glass of water. He struggles up to a sitting position, his mother helping him settle against the hospital pillows. Cartman drinks the water gratefully and hands it back to his mother without a thank you. She doesn't seem to mind.

"What happened?" He asks again, voice a little off, but relevantly fine.

His mother sighs, but smiles at him. She looks worried and she reaches over to run her hand through his hair again. Cartman makes a face, but doesn't move to swat her hand away. He tells himself it's because he's still too exhausted and not because he likes it.

"I'm not really sure, sweetie. Your friends say you puked and fainted, but they wont explain why they were on the roof of your school." She frowns at this, but doesn't seem to mind that much as long as Cartman is fine. Or that's at least what Cartman thinks, anyway and he's bias.

Suddenly, Cartman remembers everything and it gives him a headache, the one thing he hadn't wanted to happen when he was on his school roof earlier that day. Other than starve. His poor untouched food.

Cartman realizes his hands are in fists only because his mother touches one, his left one, in worry. He glances down at them and unclenched his hands and looks up at his mother.

"It's alright, poopsykins, your friends will be here after school. They'll tell you what happened when they get here." His mothers kind words do nothing to calm him and instead anger him more. He doesn't get angry at her, though. It's not her fault she doesn't know the reason he was angry was because he remembered the events during lunch already. He could always beat the crap out of his friends instead later.

"Are you hungry, sweetie? The doctor told me to wake you up for something to eat. I can go get you something, honey." His mother begins to get up and he lets her. He's looking at his fists again and forcing them to stay lax. He'd let them clench when his mother was gone.

"Yeah. Thanks mam." He whispers, throat still croaky with lack of use, finally looking back up at his mother. She seems surprised by what he says, but smiles at her son. Cartman forces a smile and thanks God a thousand times over for gracing him with the powers of manipulation. Any other boy that wasn't him wouldn't have been able to force the smile.

His mother turns away and says sweetly over her shoulder as she leaves, "I'll be back in ten minutes, poosykins. The doctor will probably be coming back soon and he wants you eating again. Stay put well I'm gone." Cartman wonders as she disappears where the hell he would go?

He settles back against the pillows again and slowly clenches his hands into fists. He was pissed off. He hated that Wendy had gotten him hospitalized over some stupid thing like throwing a fucking bottle at him. A bottle that apparently explodes into pick puffs of smoke, if his memory surfs him right.

"Fucking Wendy. Complaining about her relationship like some fucking whore, I'll get her for this." He growled out, completely serious, despite knowing she did have the power to beat him up into one bloody pulp. He didn't care by this point and only wanted revenge.

"And stupid fucking hippie's, the lot of them. Stan, Kahl, Kenny, even Butters. I don't even care if he wasn't there, I'll kill him too, just to get rid of him as well. It's like hitting two birds with one stone. A packaged deal." He snarled, right eye twitching, vain pulsing in his forehead. He was pretty sure that this was very unhealthy for him, but didn't give a crap. Despite this, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm himself down. Just because he was in a hospital didn't mean he wanted to give himself a fucking aneurysm.

There was a knock on the door and his narrowed eyes snapped in the direction of his open door. A peppy doctor stood in the doorway, his eyes sparkling. Cartman hated him the moment his heated eyes met girly ones, for surly any eyes that actually fucking sparkled just _had_ to be girly.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Brooke. I'll be your doctor for this afternoon." He steps further into the room and actually has the balls to sit down in the chair his mother had been sitting in previously. Cartman's right eye twitched again and he made no move to stop it, though he did look towards the window to his far right instead of the doctor. He didn't want the doctor to think he was winking at him, the stupid pussy.

'_Still probably manages to be a better doctor then our usual one_.' Cartman's brain buts in_._

Briefly, Cartman wonders where that doctor has gone to, but quickly realizes he doesn't care and probably never will.

"Okay, lets check your chart. Are you eating? Have the nurses fed you yet?" Doctor pussy asks, going through Cartman's chart. Where that chart came from, since he hadn't been caring it before and he hadn't gotten up either, Cartman doesn't know, only that he _still_ doesn't care enough to ask.

He shakes his head.

The doctor frowns, looking up from the chart.

"Well, that's not good. I'll call somebody..." He didn't finish because Cartman's mother walked in at that moment, carrying Cartman's new lunch. The doctors mouth drops open and he looks shocked. His mother has a way of doing that to people, mostly guys. Cartman's learned to deal with that, but that doesn't stop him from glaring at the man in protective anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." She laughs and Cartman watches blankly as the man falls head over heels with his mother. Or at least head over easy fuck. He's also learned that men can read that on a women, by watching this happen many times before.

Not liking where this is going, he reaches over and childishly pushes his empty glass onto the floor. He forces his tired face into a upset frown.

"Oops. Mommy, I'm sorry." He wails, biting his lip and forcing tears into the corners of his eyes. His mother breaks the spell and rushes over to her distraught son. Or what she thinks is a distraught son. She ignores the glass and instead hugs her boy to her chest.

"Oh, it's okay, poopsykins. Mommy will pay for it." She soothes and Cartman only hopes that she means with actual money and not anything else entirely. Cartman also watches sparkly eyes over his mothers shoulder frown in displeasure. Maybe he remembered his mother had a son? A very, very bratty one at that. Cartman hid a smirk in his mothers shirt.

His mother pulled back and she gave him his tray of food, which she had settled down behind her in her heist to her son. Cartman's stomach growled and the boy grinned. God, was he hungry.

He rewarded his mother with a happy smile and, if he smiled wider than usual, well it had nothing to do with the fact stupid eyes was watching them still.

* * *

The Hippie, The Jew and The Poor Ass came to the hospital an hour later. They would be just like the three musketeers if they didn't have The Annoying and surprisingly, The Whore trailing behind them.

"What's she doing here?" Cartman asked, not looking up from his colouring book. The nurse that came in earlier was nice enough to hand him one and Cartman had always had a soft spot for things like these. He only wished Clyde Frog and Miss Prissy Pants were here, but he couldn't have everything, despite wishing he could. Even he had to concede to defeat somewhere.

Wendy, Cartman guessed, was angry from the way her voice rose slightly. She was lucky his mother was in the bathroom or she would probably get in trouble. Cartman had already gotten her in trouble with her parents once before and wasn't above getting her in trouble again. He _was_ pretty pissed at her.

"I"m _here_," She growled out, voice rising, "Because I was guilty enough to come and hey, I was actually worried about you." Cartman bristled, but didn't look at her, too busy with colouring in a pond with frogs in them. Clyde Frog would have loved to be here.

"Oh," She snorts, "Don't flatter yourself, I was just worried because I actually have a conscious, unlike some people." She's implying he has none, but he doesn't object. He probably doesn't.

He reaches beside him for a lighter green to colour in the frogs sitting by the ponds bellies, to give them more colour. He begins colouring again, his tongue sticking out of the right corner of his mouth. He seems to be ignoring his friends plus Butters and Wendy, but he knows he's not. He's only distracted. He also knows Kyle and Wendy will take it the wrong way and hate him for it. Again, he can't seem to bring himself to care.

"That's nice, Wendy." He says, voice condescending, giving her no room to move but forward in their conversation.

She's glaring again, he can feel it.

"Why do you do this, Cartman? Seriously, we're here because we cared enough to be, but we're not staying very long because we don't care enough." Kyle, of course, gave Wendy a lifeline. She had room to back away now.

She doesn't of course, the stupid dark haired bitch.

"Yeah. God, I wish I'd thrown that useless bottle of shit at your head and not missed you by inches. _Inches_. We could have killed you and thrown you into the river. No one would have cared either way." Cartman would have gotten angry if she hadn't already said she had felt guilty. People that feel guilt don't kill people, only beat the crap out of them in front of everyone Cartman's ever known.

Cartman paused in his colouring of the last frogs belly. He was beginning to realize he had some grudge against that, he thought way to much about it when Wendy was around or talked about. He could only guess that if one person beats you up you're doomed to hating them and grudging over them the rest of your life. Cartman bit his lip to stop the sudden scream that wanted to escape.

"Wendy, stop." Stan sighed and Cartman almost laughed with the knowledge that Stan was already squeezing his nose in stress, he could just tell. He didn't even have to raise his head to look.

He dropped his light green colour with the rest on the bed beside him to his right and picked out a blue for the pond. He read the description on the crayon and made a face.

'_Really, Ocean Blue. Couldn't think of anything more exciting._' He sighed, but began colouring the pond with _Ocean Blue_. Belch.

Wendy huffed.

"Fine, but he better be out of here soon. I hate this constant guilt over someone I don't care for." She hits a nerve there, but this time Cartman doesn't react. He simply shrugs, ignoring the strange pain in his chest caused by the knowledge that someone _he_ doesn't care for doesn't care for him.

"You wouldn't feel guilty if you didn't care a little bit." Cartman replies, ignoring Wendy's huffing and puffing.

"Whatever." She finally spits out and Cartman knows she's done and he's won. His lips curve upward and he shakes his head. He was done with the pond, now he needed the sky and the grass and he was finished. He reaches over and grabs the lighter blue and reads this ones description. It's even worse than the last.

'_Sky Blue. Sky Blue! What fucking idiot names a colour Sky Blue?_" Cartman lets out a small puff of air at his thoughts. He glances at his other colours, but doesn't see any other different blue crayons, though he did have two Ocean Blue ones.

'_Fuck, who needs two of that awful colour.'_ He puffs his cheeks out in annoyance, but begins colouring the sky.

'_Stupid colours._' He pouts.

"Anyway, we're here." Stan points out. Cartman pauses his colouring and slowly blinks at the page.

"I know that." He growls out, "Who was I talking to this whole time, my shadow?"

"No, I wasn't finished." Stan says, annoyed. Cartman knows that if he's getting to Stan, he's already pretty much gotten everyone in the hospital room annoyed with him, besides Kenny and Butters. They would take longer to annoy, Butters probably the longest. Kenny's only lasted this long because he hasn't spoken yet. Cartman knows he will soon. He also believes this is their punishment and ignores the fact he annoys them all the time, that isn't the point.

"Mams not back yet." He says, most likely annoying his friends further. He hides his growing smile behind the colouring book in his lap.

"_Cartman_," Stan continued, forcibly and Cartman knows that Kyle was just interrupted and he almost laughs for the third time that day.

"What I'm trying to say is, we're here also because are parents forced us to make you a get well card as punishment." Cartman visibly freezes at that comment no matter how much he tells himself to stop.

"Yeah!" Butters cuts in, happy as ever, the little shit.

Kenny finally speaks and Cartman gets ready.

"I think the reason your mom isn't back from the bathroom is because she left with your doctor."

Kenny's not trying to be mean, hell, no one really gets how much what his mother does to put food on their table hurts him. Cartman's learned that he himself doesn't know how it affects him and he's not really surprised when Sky Blue snaps in his right fist without warning.

The people in the room jump.

Cartman stays calm, glad he was done with it anyway and grabbed the last colour, green and doesn't bother checking what name it is. He really doesn't want to see Grass Green staring back at him. He knows his calmness is scaring them and that was what he was hoping for. It really served them right.

"Jeez, Cartman." Kyle laughs, uneasily. They're scared, something that doesn't happen often, but when they are, Cartman milks it for all it's worth. The only time he could really remember scaring them fully was when he killed Scott Tenorman's parents and tricked the older boy into eating chili with the dead parents in it. Cartman likes to call that moment 'One of his Bests'. He'd make a list of his bests later as well.

Instead of annoyance, he manged to scare them shitless. Cartman doesn't know how, but he did. He thinks it might be in the way he's moving and not the way he broke the crayon moments ago.

"Here Eric, your card." Butters breaks the silence with his voice and the tension lifts. Cartman finds a plain white card with the words 'Sorry' written in purple in the middle of it shoved in his face. He pushes it away and instead finishes off the grass. When he's done, he drops the crayon beside himself and leans his head back, closing his eyes.

"You could at least open it. We worked hard on that." Wendy snapped. Cartman finds he doesn't believe her. It would have more colour on the front page, not one measly word. He'd seen himself make better fucking cards for his own mother.

"Come on, guys. He obviously doesn't appreciate what we did and we have no reason to be here. Lets go." Kyle, that stupid daywalker jew. How he hated him.

Cartman opened his eyes and they settled on Kyle.

* * *

**AN:** So, yeah. That's it. Yes, I'm leaving it at a cliffhanger, but we all know what's gonna happen, anyway. Either way, enjoy that little cliffhanger and as always, tell me what you think. I still have a lot of mixed feelings for this chapter, but the more I edit it, the more I sorta like it.

Well, anyway, see ya next update.

-xXxShiningDarknessxXx-


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Been a while. Sorry about that, school and all that. This has probably been ready for a week already and I've just haven't found the time to put it up. Here it is, though. I hate how short it is, but the next one will defiantly be longer. That's when all the good stuff will happen. Maybe I'll upload that one tomorrow if I can proof read it first. **

**Oh, and before I forget _again_.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. Trey Parker and Matt Stone do.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blinding

Chapter 2: In Which Cartman Talks To A Frog And Doll.

Cartman blinked once.

"Fine, go. I don't want you guys here, anyway." He says, voice monotone. He wont admit to himself that he sorta does.

Kyle rolled his eyes. Cartman stared at him, blankly.

"Yeah, Kyle's right. Bye, fatass." Stan sighed, grabbing Wendy's hand. Cartman can only guess their differences were fixed well he was at the hospital, asleep.

Wendy nods and follows Stan out the door without a goodbye. Cartman didn't want one anyway. Or, that's what he tells himself.

"Well, I hope you like your card, Eric." Butters says, hands twisted around the hem of his coat, "I also hope you get better soon." Butters adds, beginning to follow Stan and Wendy out the door. Cartman doesn't answer him, eyes still staring at Kyle.

Kyle doesn't seem to notice and instead turns to follow Kenny out, said boy in the parka saying nothing to Cartman. Cartman watches them go, eyes trailing down a particular boys back to settle on the boys ass. Cartman tips his head to the right and he hums in thought. Kyle continues walking. Bebe was right. The boy did have a nice ass.

'_Sweet._' Cartman thinks.

* * *

His mother comes back a few minutes after his friends leave. She has a coffee in her right hand.

"I'm sorry, Eric. Mommy wanted a coffee, so that's why I've been gone longer. I hope I didn't worry you." She smiles at him and sits back in her chair. Cartman's just glad she didn't actually do what Kenny implied she was doing.

"That's okay." He reassures her, though he's distracted, head swimming.

"I bumped into Doctor Brooke on the way back and he said you can leave tomorrow, poopsykins. Are you excited?" She questions him, sipping her coffee.

Cartman shakes his head a few times, blinking slowly. He looks towards his mother.

"Ah, yeah. It would be nice to leave this place." He agrees, head clearing up from strange thoughts he'd never thought before.

She nods.

"I can't wait. My little baby shouldn't be in here for too long." She coos, smiling at him gently. Cartman can only nod in agreement.

* * *

That night Cartman can't sleep. When his eyes close, all he sees is Kyle. Kyle laughing. Kyle smiling. Kyle glaring. Kyle everything. He wants to question why this is, but can't seem to do so. Whenever he tries, his mind blocks out the thought and he forgets why he wanted to.

"Fuck." He whispers, shivering slightly, mind flashing to Kyle's ass earlier. He bites his lip and only hopes that he will at least fall asleep soon. He always hated when he couldn't fall asleep.

His mother is sleeping in the chair beside him and he finds himself turning to look at her. She must be very uncomfortable and he knows she'll be sore in the morning. He finds he likes that. She wont have sex with that doctor when she already feels achy. He can only hope so.

Turning to look at the ceiling again, Cartman closes his eyes and smiles. This time Kyle flashing in his head is welcoming and he falls asleep instantly.

* * *

Sparkly eyes shithead didn't even get his mothers phone number. She laughed and smiled at him, but never touched him once. Cartman was confused. His mother never missed an opportunity to be a slut, even he knew that. What was even weirder was Doctor Faggot didn't seem to care, he didn't look up once from his clipboard and stayed serious when talking to her. It was freaking Cartman out.

"Okay, well thank you very much, Doctor Brooke. You've been a great help." His mother says, teeth sparkling, eyes shinning. She looks the picture of perfection and Cartman figures that's why every man falls for her.

The doctor nods stiffly.

"Your welcome. Take care." He replies, voice low, eyebrows drown. Cartman frowns harder in confusion. What the fuck was happening?

"Thank you." She smiles again, turning to Cartman, "Eric, sweetie, time to go. Say thank you to the doctor." She turns away from him and misses Cartman sticking his middle finger up at the doctor.

Sweetly, he says, "Thank you, Doctor Brooke. I'm very happy to be better." His face is drawn into an evil smirk and his middle finger is still pointed at the doctor. Doctor Gaywad looks shocked, but he quickly glares at Cartman.

"Your welcome." He answers, voice strained. Cartman knows he can't hit a child or he'd loose his job, but he also knows the doctor wishes he could.

He walks out the hospital doors and towards his mothers van with a proud smirk.

* * *

Cartman spends the rest of the day in his room. His mother gives him the day off because he already missed an hour of school. Cartman smiles at this, grabbing Clyde Frog and Polly Prissy Pants. Cartman tells them all that happened, well Mr Kitty sits on his bed watching.

"...And then, 'Poof', the liquid turned into smoke and swallowed me whole. I choked on it and thought I was going to die. You should have been there, Clyde Frog, I know how much you love to see me suffer, you green asshole." Cartman glares at the frog sat on the floor in front of him. Polly Prissy Pants giggles.

"Oh, Cartman, you're so funny. Then what happened?" She questioned, still giggling. Clyde Frog shoots her a look.

"Don't encourage him, Polly." He warns, but Cartman's already talking.

"Oh," He thinks for a second, "I puked and fell over, falling unconscious."

Clyde Frog snorts. Cartman glares at him.

"Ay, stop that. It was very manly." He complains. The frog continues chuckling at him. Cartman narrows his eyes more. Polly Prissy Pants giggles more and falls over. Cartman frowns and helps her back into a sitting position.

"Thank you." She smiles, taming her giggles, "Well, I thought you were very manly, Eric." She pats the hand holding her up. He lets go and smirks at Clyde Frog.

"See, some understand better than others on what it means to be manly. I guess you just don't understand." He looks away when Mr Kitty jumps down from the bed and settles down in his lap. He frowns again.

"Mr Kitty, get off." He pouts, pushing the cat away. The cat lets out a startled sound and runs to the other side of the room, knocking Clyde Frog over. The frog cries in surprise as he falls.

Cartman smirks at him, not moving to help him up.

"Serves you right, fucking asshole." He huffs.

"Oh, fuck you." Clyde Frog growls out, struggling to get up. Cartman just snorts.

Polly Prissy Pants looks worried.

"Eric, maybe you should help him up. His stuffing could of broken out. Your cat has big claws." She points out, looking between Cartman and Clyde Frog.

Cartman's eyes widen and he reaches over to pick Clyde Frog up. He looks the frog over and relaxes when he sees no scratches or open stitching. He'd hate to get his mother to stitch him up again. His eyes turn into slits when he remembers Kyle...

Kyle what? He couldn't remember what Kyle did to make him angry. Maybe that was because he could never make Cartman angry. That must be it. Cartman shrugs, frowning uncomfortably.

"You're fine." He finally replies to Polly Prissy Pants' worried look. His eyebrows are brought together in confusion and his thoughts are elsewhere.

"Of course I am. Just put me down, you lardass." The frog growls. Polly Prissy Pants sighs in relieve.

"Oh, thank God." She says, smiling as Cartman distractedly puts Clyde Frog down beside her. She looks up at Cartman and becomes worried again, this time for Cartman.

"Eric, sweetie, are you okay?" She asks. Clyde Frog beside her grimaces, but looks worried in his own way.

"Yeah, what's wrong, jackass." The frog snarks. Polly Prissy Pants gives him a dirty look that shuts him up.

Cartman stares at them thoughtfully. If he was going to talk about this, he knew he'd talk to them first. They were probably the only ones he trusted enough, other then his own mother and she sadly, was a blabber mouth. He wondered briefly if this was a sad thing to know or not.

"It's just," He sighs in frustration, "Kahl, I can't stop thinking about him. He's a damn sneaky Jew, I shouldn't be thinking about him so often, but I just can't stop myself." He squeezes his eyes shut and finds himself shivering. He doesn't exactly know why.

When he opens his eyes again, his two friends are staring at him, frowning.

"What do you mean? Don't you think about Kyle all the time?" The frog questions, "You know, for revenge and other shit like that." Clyde Frog looks slightly confused over Cartman's words.

"Yeah, but," Cartman growls to himself, annoyed, "This is different. I can't even remember why I want revenge and 'Other shit' anyway from Kahl. It's... blank." He struggles to explain to his two companions and his cat (who was coming closer again and sitting down between the two plush toys, tilting his head) what he was trying to say.

The two glance at each other.

"Maybe you hit your head when you fell?" Polly Prissy Pants suggests, looking troubled.

Cartman shakes his head.

"No, there's no bruises or a concussion. I was just at a hospital, remember?" He looks at his lap in thought, hating that his mind kept coming up empty handed.

"Well," Clyde Frog clears his throat, "Maybe a good nights sleep will help, Eric." He sounds friendlier and Cartman knows he's just as troubled as Polly Prissy Pants is, he's just hiding it better.

"Yeah." Polly Prissy Pants agrees, sounding happier with this new coarse of action.

Cartman's still frowning at his lap, but nods to himself.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm just over reacting, that's all." He looks back up at them and they're smiling at him now, even Clyde Frog. Mr Kitty meows in approval.

He only wishes he could believe them.

* * *

**AN: If you can't tell, this is pretty much a filler chapter, meaning the good stuff is coming very soon. Also, I wrote this before ever watching the episode where Cartman kills his stuff toys, so he still has them in my story. It was fun writing the end of this chapter and I hope you guys like it, no matter how strange it may have seemed. Cartman tends to act like his toys can answer, so, yeah. You get the picture.**

**Remember to review. See you tomorrow, hopefully. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Here it is, my favourite chapter so far. I just love how I play this chapter out. Cartman's pretty awesome in this one. Thanks for all the reviews and favoutites, you guys rock! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

Blinding

Chapter 3: In Which Cartman Goes Back To School And Manipulates The Crap Out Of Everyone.

Cartman huffed as he trudged by snowbanks. His face was cold. He hated mornings in this town. It was cold as hell and just stepping out on your front stoop could make your blood run cold. It was ridiculous and frankly, Cartman didn't want to deal with it.

"Fuck." He mumbled, tripping over some snow in his path. He manages to stay up and he begins his walk to the bus stop again, puffing his cheeks in annoyance.

He was tired. He hadn't been able to sleep, despite Clyde Frog and Polly Prissy Pants telling him he should. The thoughts of Kyle continued to plague him to the point where Cartman began to feel curiously hot and bothered. By the time he had closed his eyes and had fallen asleep, it was reaching dawn and he had to get up for school.

Cartman knew he could of told his mother he was still sick, he wouldn't even have to trick her that much, she'd believe him the moment she saw him. The bags under his eyes were getting noticeable and Cartman knew he was dragging his feet a lot, but he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing. The problem was Kyle was at school and Cartman wanted to see Kyle, so to school he went, ignoring the aches in his body from lack of sleep.

Cartman wondered if he'd ever sleep again. This thing with always thinking of Kyle was getting tricky. He had no idea why it was happening and how to stop it. He sometimes wondered if he really wanted to. It wasn't like it was bothering him _too_ much, just with sleep. He still ate and did all he usually did. What was a little bit of sleep missing going to do? Nothing, he was sure.

He reached the bus stop a few minutes later and settled himself between Kenny and Kyle. He didn't talk or look at anyone.

Stan, on Kyle's other side, broke the silence.

"How are you feeling, Cartman?" He questions, glancing Cartman's way.

Cartman blinked once and shruged.

"Good. Thanks for asking, hippie." He replies, voice dripping with venom. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Stan flinch.

"I was just asking, fatass." The boy snaps, looking away. Cartman shrugs again.

"And I was just talking." He counters, ignoring Kyle's glare he knows is being sent his way.

"You're such a dick, fatass. I don't know why we hang out with you." The jew cries, looking away as well. There is silence after that. Kenny, on Cartman's left, doesn't say anything.

The bus drives up and Cartman and his friends get on, Cartman just happening to get on after Kyle. Eyes snap somewhere inappropriate for a split second before Cartman shakes his head and forces his face into a neutral look, looking away. He just knew this day was gonna be a long one.

* * *

Mr Garrison's classes never did excite him much. It was school and he was a 9-year-old kid, so it was to be expected. The only problem was that instead of acting out like he always did, his eyes were glued to Kyle's form and it was frustrating him to no end.

Cartman had hoped greatly that Clyde Frog and Polly Prissy Pants would be right and that he just needed some rest, but obviously the little sleep he had gotten last night hadn't helped at all. In fact, Cartman was sure it was getting worse. He couldn't think about anything without Kyle squeezing his way into his brain. He was slowly becoming obsessed and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

Mr Garrison's voice broke through Cartman's thoughts long enough for him to hear their new class assignment.

"Alright brats, we're having a new class assignment about what you've been learning the last few weeks. It's in pairs, so remember to tell me who you're working with by the end of the day." He ordered, ignoring everyone's groans. Cartman shot a quick glance at Kyle and Stan, who were looking at each other, both nodding.

'_Oh, I don't think so, jew._' Cartman growled in his head, gripping his pencil in his right hand tightly.

Cartman looked around the class, mind quickly thinking up a plan. He wasn't really sure why he wanted to work with Kyle on this stupid gay assignment, but he was _not_ allowing the jew and the hippie to work together on his watch.

His eyes scanned his classmates and he made a decision. He turned his eyes on Bebe and gave her a worried look. She raised an eyebrow at him. He mouthed, 'After class' at her and she rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway.

Cartman turned away from her and smirked down at his desk.

'_Perfect._' He thought, closing his eyes and smiling lightly to himself as his plan flashed in his minds eye.

The bell rang.

"Class dismissed. Good riddance." Mr Garrison sighed.

* * *

"Okay, what is this all about, Cartman? It's lunch time and I promised the girls I'd meet them at the cafeteria, so this better be quick." Bebe whined, glaring at him and tapping her right foot, arms crossed. Cartman just looked at her, solemn. He looked away, catching her attention.

Sighing, she uncrossed her arms.

"What is it, Cartman? What's wrong?" Bebe asked, looking more annoyed and curious then angry.

Cartman took a deep breath in and closed his eyes, letting the breath out in a sigh.

"I don't know if I should tell you this." He worried, looking at the ground and hiding his face. When Cartman glanced up, Bebe had an eyebrow raised at him, eyes curious. Cartman already knew he had her. She was a gossip at heart, after all.

"Just tell me, Cartman." She said, impatient, tapping her right foot again.

Cartman looked to the right and saw no one, then he looked to his left and at also seeing no one there, came closer to Bebe and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened.

"What!" She screeched, excitement lacing her voice. Cartman backed away from her a little to look her in the eye and nodded. He didn't show any reaction to her piercing, high pitched voice.

"He's just really shy and thinks you wont like him because... you know." Cartman sighed again, looking at the floor, sadly.

Bebe looked thoughtful, but smiled brightly. Cartman supposed she forgot who she was even talking to because he knew she would never look at him like that, no matter how happy she was.

"You know what, I don't really care. I think it's sweet. Plus," She giggles here and Cartman wants to vomit, but forces the sick down, "He's really cute when he has his hood down." She laughs some more when Cartman makes a face at her, but settles down to look at Cartman more seriously.

"And you're sure this is the case? I'm not putting myself out there just to get let down latter?" She questions, looking him in the eye. Cartman knows she's looking for any lies, but also knows she wont find any. He's not lying to her with this answer.

"Yeah, you wont have to worry with rejection. He's my best friend and I know he's just really shy." Cartman answers, putting a hand on her shoulder and smiling gently at her, but not so much that she'd get suspicious.

She stares at him for a few seconds.

"Cartman, I was wrong about you. Sure, you're a real asshole most times, but you can be really sweet sometimes. I can't believe I'm saying this to you, let alone thinking it, but I think it's cute." She smiles at him and it makes Cartman uncomfortable. No one had ever said that to him before.

He backs away from her, letting go of her shoulder and laughs a little nervously.

"Haha, yeah." He suddenly turns serious again, "And don't worry, I have a plan to get you two alone."

She looks surprised and she raises her eyebrows.

"What sorta plan?"

Cartman smiles at her.

'_One down, two more to go._' He thinks, evilly.

* * *

"No, Cartman." Wendy snaps, standing in line at the cafeteria. Cartman had just butted in behind her, ignoring the small protests at this. He knew Wendy would be a little late getting to the cafeteria because Bebe told him. Wendy had something important to do at her lockers, something about redecorating the inside, Cartman didn't really care. All he cared about was getting Wendy to agree to do something for him and he knew it would be tricky, but he was ready to try.

"I didn't even say anything yet." Cartman rolled his eyes at her, grabbing a tray.

"I know," She replied, tray already in hand as she moved forward, potatoes being dropped onto her plate, "I just know you're going to try to convince me of something and I was just telling you 'no' before you made a fool out of yourself." She says simply, barely glancing his way.

Cartman scoffed.

"No, I wasn't. Funny thing is, I don't spend all my time forcing people to do things for me. I have more of a life then that, bitch." He insults, his words biting. He watches as potatoes fall on his own plate and moves forward.

She laughs at this.

"Really, I'm pretty sure I've seen you manipulate so many people that I'm beginning to think it's the way you breath." She replies, crossing her arms over her chest.

Cartman shoots her a look.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." He growls out, but relaxes and brings his face into a more neutral look.

"Look, Wendy, I just wanted to tell you something, that's all." He puts his hands out in front of himself to prove his innocence. Wendy doesn't look very impressed and instead moves forward after carrots are put on her plate. Cartman follows after her when carrots are put on his own plate.

"Go on." She says, looking bored. Ham is placed on her plate.

Cartman sighs. Ham is placed on his own plate.

"It's Stan, he looks pretty sad." He looks at her as he says this, worried frown in place.

Wendy blinks once in surprise at him.

"What?" She pauses in grabbing a brownie on a platter and turns to look at him fully, brows furred.

He nods.

"Yeah, last I saw him, he looked really sad. I think he wanted to work on Mr Garrison's assignment with you, but knows he can't because you're gonna work with Bebe." He sighs at this and shakes his head. Wendy's staring at him, biting her lip.

"He really said that." She whispered, eyes widening. She clutches the brownie in her hand. Cartman only shrugs and picks up his own brownie and puts it on his tray. Wendy looks down at her crushed brownie and settles it on her own tray. They both move on to grab a juice box each.

"He didn't really say it, but I could tell. Even Kahl could tell something was wrong and he totally agrees with me." Cartman finally answers and he pauses as a sudden shiver runs down his spine at saying Kyle's name.

'_Not now._' He thinks, annoyed.

She looks at him as they both place juice boxes on their trays, stepping out of the line.

"Are you sure about this, Cartman? Seems to me you're just assuming things. How do you know Stan wants to work with me, but just can't say it?" She asks, suspicious frown in place. Cartman shrugs again.

"Call it 'Friends intuition' or some shit like that. Doesn't matter really, either way, Stan wants to work with you, but can't bring himself to say. Just ditch Bebe and work with him." Cartman suggests, noting in dull surprise that they're both walking side by side, as if they were good friends and not two people who hated each other.

Wendy looks torn, but quickly shakes her head.

"No, I promised Bebe I'd work with her. I can't just ditch her, it's girl code. It would be like a betrayal to Bebe, she would hate me." She finally decides, looking determined.

Cartman rolls his eyes.

"Wendy, it's either Bebe, the girl who beats you in the looks department or Stan, the boy who loves you and thinks you look great no matter what. Which one sounds a little more appealing, Wendy, which one." He says sarcastically. They both stop walking, standing in the middle of the cafeteria.

Wendy frown angrily at him.

"Bebe's my best friend, fatass. I don't care how pretty she is, I care about her either way. If my friendship with Bebe is going to ruin my relationship with Stan, so be it." Even through her anger, Cartman can see her facade cracking, he knows how much Stan means to her and he believes that one more push will make her change her mind. He shrugs at her and begins walking towards his usually table.

He calls one more thing over his shoulder as he goes.

"Suit yourself, Wendy. Just remember when Stan uneventfully breaks up with you, that you could have stopped it." He smirks to himself as he hears Wendy huff a few times. There was only one more person to manipulate and his plan would be set in motion. He couldn't wait.

* * *

"Hey, Heidi!" Cartman called, jogging, or what he called jogging, which was just him hobbling and gasping after the light brown haired girl.

Heidi turned and raised an eyebrow at him. She had just come from the girls washroom and was heading back outside for recces. Cartman stopped beside her and continued gasping.

"What the hell do you want?" Heidi questioned, arms crossing as she stared at him.

Cartman coughed a few times before straightening up. He held out a hundred dollar bill. Her eyes widened.

"Here," He coughed out, "Money for new shoes. I overheard you're dieing to buy some." Heidi stared at him, mouth open in shock. Before she could do anything, Cartman continued.

"All you have to do is do that gay assignment Mr Garrison assigned with Butters and I'll give you the money." He smiled at her, one eyebrow raised.

Heidi looked between the money in Cartman's hand and Cartman himself. She bit her lip in thought, looking torn.

"I do need new shoes." She conceded, eyes still on the hundred dollar bill in desire.

"Yeah, I know." He nodded his head, "So, will you do it." Cartman asked.

Heidi thought for a few more seconds and suddenly groaned, snatching the money out of Cartman's hand.

"Fine, I'll do it. But, only because I need these really pretty shoes I saw in this one store that were _way_ to expensive to buy and not because you want me to." Heidi growled, stuffing the money in her coat.

Cartman smiled gently at her.

"Great." He chirped, walking away and back outside.

Now his plan was set.

* * *

"Where have you been all lunch time, fatass? You've been disappearing randomly. Not that I really care, but what the fuck, Cartman? You left in the middle of our football game. Well during a play! Stan threw the ball in your direction and we lost the game, you fucking lardass." Kyle yelled, pointing his pointer finger at Cartman's chest. Cartman licked his lips subconsciously, eyes trained on Kyle's, head growing fuzzy.

"I..." He drew a blank. Kyle gave him a dirty look, but turned away when Kenny came running, looking ecstatic. Cartman forced his face into a neutral look as he backed away from Kyle, bringing his eyes to stare at Kenny.

"What's with you, poor ass?" Cartman questioned, not really looking like he cared. Obviously, he knew he actually did, but he wasn't going to show it.

Kenny was jumping up and down as he talked, voice muffled by his parka. Cartman still understood him and he had to hide his smirk behind a hand.

"It's Bebe. She just came over well you guys were arguing and asked me if I wanted to work on the assignment with her. I agreed, obviously. I can't believe I'm working with the hottest girl in our grade on a assignment, alone together. This is the best day of my life!" He whooped, actually twirling in a circle. Cartman almost rolled his eyes at his excitement, but manged to stop himself when Kyle spoke up.

"But isn't she working with Wendy? They work on everything together." Kyle questioned, confused.

It was then that Stan came over, looking confused himself, but about something else.

"Ay, hippie, what happened? All the whales die well we weren't looking? What about the dolphins?" Cartman snorted at his own joke. Kyle shot him a look that froze Cartman, making him bite the inside of his cheek. Kyle turned to look at Stan.

"Yeah, Stan, what's wrong?" He asked, looking worried.

"It's nothing really." Stan started, shrugging his shoulders, "Wendy just asked me to be her partner for the class assignment and," He looked apologetically at Kyle, "I said yes."

Kyle blinked once at him.

"You said yes?" Kyle repeated.

"Yeah, sorry Kyle. I wanted to say no, but she's my girlfriend and she looked so afraid I'd decline, I had to say yes." Stan sighed, pitching his noes and looking back up at Kyle. Cartman could only think that he wasn't the only person manipulating people. Wendy had gotten Stan pretty well with her 'afraid' look.

"I'm really sorry." He sighed again.

Kyle looked upset, but seemed to be trying to hide it.

"That's alright. I'll just work with Butters, then." He didn't look very happy over this, but Cartman knew he'd be even more unhappy soon.

'_Right about..._'

"Now." He whispered to himself as Butters bounded towards them.

"Guess what fellas, I'm working with Heidi on Mr Garrison's assignment! Isn't that great?" Butters cried, smiling at the group. There was silence after this that Cartman broke.

"Butters, we wouldn't care if you jumped off a cliff, what makes you think we'd care who you're working with on that faggot assignment Mr Garrison's making us do? In fact, why don't you do just that so we don't have to deal with you anymore? The cliff thing, not the project with Heidi. I'm sure everyone would be happier without you." Cartman clarified, hoping to dent some of Butters enthusiasm. It didn't seem to work, but he did calm down a little.

"Well, I just thought you should know, Eric. Just in case you wanted to work with me." Butters said, now a little nervously. Cartman didn't grace that with a response.

"Just leave, Butters. No one wants you here." Cartman growled out, pointing in the direction where Butters came from. Butters shifted slightly.

"Oh, alright, Eric. See ya fellas later!" Butters called as he scurried away, now heading towards Craig and Clyde, who were bragging about their winning football game.

It was quiet again. Stan was the one to break it.

"I think somethings going on with the girls." He suggested.

"Like what?" Kyle asked, looking at his feet in thought.

Stan shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't speak girl."

Before anyone else could say anything, the bell rang. The three boys looked at each other before giving up and following everyone else inside. All three missed Cartman's evil smirk as he followed behind them.

* * *

Mr Garrison looked at his class, chalk in hand.

"Alright everyone, it's time to tell me your partner. Any hands?" He asked, eyes roaming the class.

Cartman tuned him out as he watched the outcome of his plan. Bebe and Kenny, Wendy and Stan and Heidi and Butters were now all together. He knew Craig and Clyde would work together. He just wasn't sure who the rest of the class would pick. Cartman put up his hand before any of those bastards could pick Kyle.

Mr Garrison chose his hand after writing down Craig and Clyde's names on the chalk board.

"Yes, Eric." He sighed.

Cartman put down his hand and smiled politely, giving everyone the message he was about to doom someone in the class and liked it. Cartman saw everyone who hadn't been picked yet, tense, hoping not to be picked by the psychotic child they called a classmate.

"Yes, who do I want to pick to be my partner?" Cartman stalled, putting his right hand to his chin.

"Oh, get on with it, Eric." Mr Garrison sighed again, annoyed.

Cartman grinned. He saw more people tense.

"I'd like to work with..." He turned his head and met eyes with Kyle, smirk in place.

"Kahl." He breathed. Cartman watched Kyle's eyes widened in dread.

* * *

**AN: Now, we're getting somewhere. I hope you liked it and remember to review. I'll hope to update in another week or two.**

**Also, I gave the school cafeteria food more flare. I don't really think they'd give children that for lunch. Oh, well. **

**See ya later.**

**-xXxShiningDarknessxXx-**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: God, it's been so long. I'm so sorry about that. I could probably tell you guys plenty of excuses, but I think I wont. All you need to know is I _hate_ this chapter. It did _not _want to come together properly. I'm so sick of it, so this is what your getting. Also, I'm not aloud on my computer as much as I was before. With those two reasons (and more) it comes down to a whole month. Sorry, guys. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

Blinding

Chapter 4: In Which Cartman Starts To Scare People.

"I can't believe you manged to take the girls strange attitudes in your favour. I should have known you'd force me to work with you, asshole. God, I hate you so fucking much right now." Kyle said through gritted teeth.

Cartman watched the boy intently, smiling.

"I hate you too, Kahl." Cartman replied, his insides rejecting such a comment. Cartman ignored it and the tick in his right eye.

Kyle stopped walking long enough to give Cartman a dirty look. Cartman continued to smile at him, feeling strangely content with himself.

"Then, tell me _why_ you wanted to work with me? You don't work with people you hate, Cartman, it just doesn't work out that way." Kyle forced out through his teeth, hands in fists at his sides, cheeks reddening. Cartman thought it was a good look on him.

Cartman let himself think that question over and comes up blank. Why does he want to work with Kyle? He doesn't know and instead makes up a reason on the spot.

"Well, as much as I hate you, I happen to hate all the other hippies in are class as well. Plus, Butters was taken." He answers, shrugging. He begins walking again and Kyle follows beside him, to his delight.

"You hate Butters, Cartman. You told him to die today." Kyle says, bluntly. Cartman shrugs.

"I know that, Kahl. I'm not stupid. I would have only chose him to be my partner so I could force him to do all the work. He's easy to train." He says simply, glancing up long enough to see his house in the distance, before looking towards the object of his constant thoughts. He looked hot from this angle.

Kyle glared harder at him.

"I'd tell you to stop manipulating people, but I know it's just going to be a lost cause, so I wont, fatass." Kyle griped out, turning his head away and unclenching his fists.

Cartman found himself smiling wider and he grabbed Kyle's left arm tightly, stopping them. Kyle looked up at him, annoyed and confused, but blinked a few times at Cartman's intense stare and easy smile. They stared at each other for a moment.

Cartman finally opened his mouth to speak after a few minutes of their staring. He was smirking now.

"I'm glad to know you're learning, Kahl. I wouldn't want you to waste your breath on something someone like me will never listen to. I only hope you'll use that knowledge whenever you decide to give one of your gay speeches. It'll save everyone time and money on ear plugs." He snorted to himself and let go of Kyle's arm. Kyle grabbed it with his right and rubbed it slightly, giving Cartman a strange look, eyebrows raised.

"Okay." Kyle said slowly, brows furring. Cartman was smiling at him again, eyes giving nothing away to the turmoil of emotions swirling in the back of them.

"Well, this is my house. I'll be going now. Bye Jew." Cartman said, voice now bearing no emotion, his smile still in place. Kyle was still looking at him funny, but nodded.

"Yeah. See ya, fatass." He replied, looking distracted and still confused. He also looked a little freaked out.

Kyle turned to leave, but turned back suddenly, shaking off his confusion.

"Oh, and you better come to my house tomorrow to do that assignment. I'm not Butters and I'm not doing it on my own, Cartman." Kyle snapped, looking angry again. Cartman blinked once at the sudden change in moods, but nodded in answer.

"Yeah," He said, turning away, eyes swimming with a strange, darker emotion, "I'll be there. Don't worry your pretty little Jew ass over it." He smiled slyly at Kyle's shocked gasp. Cartman left his friend there, frowning slightly as another shiver ran down his spine. Where in the hell were they coming from?

_Maybe I'm catching a cold?_' Shrugging, Cartman opened his front door and shut it behind him, mind flashing back to Kyle and tomorrow before he could think any farther on it.

* * *

"Sweetheart, why are you up? It's past midnight." Cartman's mother asked, frowning at her son as she watched him search his room. Cartman was already looking at her, dully.

"I can't sleep, mam." Cartman replied just as dully as his look. He turned back around, looking through his closet, brows furring in frustration when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

'_Okay, where the fuck is that picture? Did I throw it out? Oh God, I'm begging you, please tell me I didn't throw it out!_' He stressed, grabbing at his hair as panic took over.

His mothers voice broke through his thoughts.

"Honey, what are you looking for? I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow, poopsykins." Her voice is kind, but Cartman turns sharply to glare at her, furiously.

"It can't wait till tomorrow, mam. I'll go fucking crazy without that picture! I _need _it now." Cartman sneered, eyes frenzied. He knew through his haze that he probably already looked crazy, but couldn't care less. If he found that picture, all would be fine and no one would have to worry.

His right eye ticked again and he shivered. His mother watched him, worriedly.

"Hun, I think you need to go to bed now. You look awfully exhausted and mommy is very tired." She yawns at the end of her sentence and brings her right hand up to cover it, daintily.

Cartman shakes his head.

"No, no. I need that picture. I... I want you to leave now." Cartman continues, voice quiet. He shakes his head, bringing a hand to his temple and shutting his eyes, tight. He suddenly feels confused and woozy.

"Eric, mommy wants you in bed now. Sleep will come to you if you're in it and not when you're roaming your bedroom. I'll leave when you're in bed." His mothers voice rings out, more assertive this time, though worried.

A pause.

Silence.

Something snaps.

Tightly shut eyes fly open.

An audibly gasp.

"I SAID I WANTED YOU TO FUCKING LEAVE! GO THE FUCK AWAY! YOU SLUT! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE FUCKING DEAD! UGGHH!" Cartman yells, eyes suddenly dark and seeing red. He grabs the closes thing to him (his alarm clock with a smiling bear on it) and throws it at his mother. The women lets out a startled scream behind the hand over her mouth and jumps back, the radio hitting the wall where she was seconds before. Cartman finds he wished she'd been hit.

"Eric, honey, stop this!" His mother cries as Cartman throws a picture book at her. The book lands beside her feet, open to a smiling bear family in human clothes, having a picnic under a tree in a park. He ignores her and throws a discarded shoe this time. His mother makes a sound of distress as the shoe hits the wall behind her.

"Poopsykins, what's wrong? Mommy can fix it for you. I'll help you find that picture, sweetie." She offers, desperate, dodging a _**Tonka**_ truck this time, which crashes against the corner of the door and breaks into a million pieces. This makes Cartman more angry and he growls, fists clenched.

"THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT! WHY ARE YOU STILL FUCKING HERE!? FUCKING BITCH! DID I TELL YOU TO FUCKING STAY?! NO! SO, **GO AWAY**!" Cartman screamed louder, tears falling from his eyes as he threw an actual basketball, which bounced out the open door when Cartman's mother moved aside. Through Cartman's blurry eyes, he could see that she was crying now too.

Cartman let out one last scream, voice now horse from all the yelling and giving out at the end. He backed away into a corner, hands shaking. Shivers ran down his back repeatedly and he moaned, angst. His mind kept telling him different things, some voices louder than others, causing his head to shake back and forth in confusion and pain, his eyes shutting tight. His hands grabbed at his hair.

"Stop. I don't... Stop." He moaned.

He fell against the wall, sobs escaping from his trembling lips. He slid down the wall, knees pulled against his chest and hid his head in his arms, shoulders shaking.

He didn't see his mother, but knew she was at his side in seconds. Minutes. Hours. Days. He was too confused and in pain to know. Either way, she was beside him and he panicked.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped, head snapping up to look at her, brows furring in pain as his hands clenched into fists. She did anyway, touching his right shoulder and looking into his eyes. Cartman froze suddenly, mind, along with the pain and confusion, suddenly blank. He relaxed and looked at her, calmly. The sudden change was dizzying, for him and his mother.

His mother was still crying, though she looked relieved, forcing a smile.

"I'm sorry, mommy." Cartman frowned at her tears, getting up to hug her legs for comfort. For his or hers, he wasn't really sure. He wasn't really sure of anything right now, his mind strangely relaxed and empty.

His mother sniffled.

"I... It's alright. You were just... confused. Mommy forgives you." His mother bent down to his level and hugged her son. Cartman stared straight ahead before closing his eyes, tight once more. His expression turned blank.

"I love you. I was lying then. You're not a slut or a bitch, mam. I love you." Cartman repeated, eyes still closed, with no emotion on his face. His voice held plenty.

"Oh, sweetie, I know. I love you, too, poosykins." She whispered in his ear. Cartman nodded slowly. His eyes opened.

"I want to go to bed now, mam." He said, backing away from her. She smiled at him. Cartman smiled back, hesitantly.

"Okay, honey. We'll clean everything up in the morning." She got up and turned away. Cartman's face went slack and his eyes were dark. He nodded slowly, again, blinking and tilting his head at nothing in particular.

"Okay, mam." He answered, voice calm and with emotion, as he walked over and climbed into bed. His mother tucked him in and kissed him on the left side of his forehead. Cartman wasn't looking at her.

"Goodnight, poopsykins." She said, sweetly. Cartman turned his head to watch her go, brows coming together.

"Yes," He replied, eyes unreadable and still dark. He turned his head away from her retreating back and blinked calmly at the ceiling, "Goodnight."

The lights in the room turned off and Cartman bit his lip in thought, eyes flashing.

* * *

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for hours! When I called, you said you'd be here at noon. It's three o'clock. What the hell?" Kyle complained, crossing his arms. Cartman grinned at Kyle, glancing him over.

"Really? How nice of you, Kahl. And gay. Is there something you want to tell me?" Cartman asked, voice light.

Kyle glared.

"No, just that I want to strangle you every time I see your stupid face." He rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms, sighing, "You didn't answer my question, fatass. What took you so long?"

Cartman shrugged.

"Mam needed me." Was his only answer as he pushed past Kyle and sat down on the couch as though he owned the place.

Kyle huffed in annoyance of Cartman's usual antics and slammed the door, glad his mother wasn't here to scold him. She was shopping for new clothes with Ike. Ike had been growing faster lately and, in turn, been growing out of his clothes. His father was also at work. Meaning, he was alone with Cartman.

Great.

"Just make yourself at home, why don't you?" Kyle said, sarcastic.

Cartman ignored the sarcasm, smiling sweetly.

"Thank you, I will." He replied.

Kyle growled, but forced himself to do nothing else. Like punch Cartman in the face.

Sighing, Kyle sat down beside the larger boy and looked at him. Cartman watched him, silently.

"So," Kyle asked, "What do you want to write about for the assignment? And if you say anything about Jews and war, I'll smack you!" Kyle snapped, giving him a warning look before looking away from Cartman to glare at his lap.

Cartman blinked at him, sweet smile replaced by an empty look.

Turning to look straight ahead, he answered, "We should write about..." He glanced at Kyle, who was still looking at his lap. His eyes travelled straight ahead again, darkening.

"Love." He says, a strangeness to his voice. Cartman watches from the corner of his eyes as Kyle looks back up at him, incredulous.

"What?" Kyle bites out. Cartman looks at Kyle, rolling his eyes.

"Love, Jew, love. You can't be so much of a loser that you don't know what that is." Cartman snorts, the strangeness to his voice and darkness in his eyes having disappeared once Kyle looked at him. It was as if it was never there before.

Kyle glared. Again.

"I know what love is, fatass, I just don't understand why you would want to do are English assignment on _love_. You wouldn't know love if it beat you into a bloody pulp." Kyle growled out, hands clenching into fists on his lap.

Cartman watched him for a few seconds, eyes flickering to his clenched hands in dull curiosity.

Eyes travelling back to Kyle, Cartman spoke.

"I know love, Kahl." He said, bluntly, turning his head away from Kyle, looking to the side, "This project is about picking a situation and one emotion and writing about it. I want to do love." He turned back to look at Kyle's generally direction, but not directly at him.

Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Cartman, all the girls will be doing that emotion. If we do it too, we'll be pussies for life. No, we're not doing that." Kyle finished, shaking his head and dismissing him.

Cartman's eyes narrowed slowly.

"Yes, we are." Cartman said simply.

"No, we're not, Cart-" Kyle gasped suddenly as Cartman's eyes snapped to connect with his. The smaller boy froze, startled out of talking further.

Cartman watched Kyle for a few seconds, tilting his head in morbid curiosity. He doesn't look away as he says, "No, we're doing this."

"O-okay." Kyle can only agree and Cartman gives him a smile with no real emotion behind it, looking away. He spots out of the corner of his eyes, Kyle blinking to himself and looking confused, trying to regain his movement and voice. He doesn't show his reaction to that, doesn't know _how_ too.

"So, what kind of situation are we writing?" Kyle asked, after a few minutes of silence, biting his lip. Cartman thought he looked distracted. He tilted his head at him again.

"Romantic." He replied.

Kyle didn't say anything for a long time. Cartman didn't move to say anything else.

"Yeah, okay." Cartman glanced up from his lap and watched Kyle nod slowly to himself, frowning at his own lap. He'd never seen Kyle look so cooperative over something he had suggested. He liked it. He smiled gently at Kyle.

"Okay." He repeated Kyle's own words, voice light again, eyes filled with warmth and not with whatever Kyle had seen before to cause him to freeze and agree.

Kyle didn't say anything else after that and neither did Cartman, both too lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

**AN: That's it. Tell me what you thought of this one. I don't really have much to say about it, though I did notice that at some points in this chapter, Kyle's POV snuck in and I was too lazy to change it. Oops. It's only a paragraph and a sentence or so, anyway.**

**Remember to review!**

**-xXxShiningDarknessxXx-**


End file.
